ALBUS POTTER AND THE DARK LADY
by Tprinces
Summary: Albus Potter is an ordanary Hogwarts student. He has challenging classes, crushes, an annoying brother, and a world famous father. And as his first year of Hogwarts unravels, it seems that not all he has. Like father, like son
1. The Hero of Hogwarts

If you **have not** read the seventh book, **DON'T READ THIS**. Now then, for those of you who have read my stuff prior to this, you'll notice that I'll be formatting differently and making chapters longer. I want to get as close to JK's style as possible to honor her work. Plus, this is my first HP fanfic ever.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP

**ALBUS POTTER**

**AND THE DARK LADY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE HERO OF HOGWARTS**

**A**lbus Severus Potter clutched his owl cage tightly as he followed closely behind James, his older brother while Rose Weasly, their cousin, also tailed them. The two made their way down the train's hallway, looking for a free seat in one of the compartments. The Hogwarts Express had just taken off from platform 9 ¾ , so everyone began to move away from the windows where they had been waving to their parents, and started looking for seats, just as the two Potters and the one Weasly were doing.

"Here's one!" James proclaimed through the hustle and bustle. He pointed to a near empty compartment; the only other occupant was a girl with short, platinum blonde hair flaked just a bit with brown at the edges, who was staring mindlessly out the window.

"Excuse me," said Albus politely to the girl. She turned to see the trio. Almost instantaneously, Albus got a strange sensation from this girl. Her eyes were crystal blue and her eye brows were almost transparent. For some reason, Albus got the impression that she was some kind of weirdo.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Rosie butt in. The girl smiled.

"Not at all," she said, quite normally, much to Albus's surprise.

The three started putting up their bags and taking their seats around the odd yet normal girl, and once again, excitement and anxiety filled up inside him. Still grasping onto his tawny owl, Strix, who was cooing and moving his head all around in anticipation, Albus sat down near the window and pressed his fore-head to the cool glass. He stared at his reflection.

Out of all three siblings, Albus looked most like his father. He had the same jet black, messy hair, and apparently, the same scrawny figure his father had when he was eleven. They even had the same emerald green eyes hidden under round spectacles. The only thing that set them apart was the faded, lighting bolt scar under his dad's bangs. He had always found it an interesting quality about him.

"I can't wait to get back," said James, who had seated himself beside Albus. "I can try out for Quidditch this year!"

"I highly doubt they'd want a clown on the field," teased Rosie, who was sitting across from James, next to the blonde girl, who went back to staring out the window like Albus.

"Oh, ha-ha," James said, sarcastically. "You'll be laughing when I'm up there, winning the Quidditch cup!"

"If you win the cup, I'll eat a hippogriff," said Rosie. James humphed and turned to his brother.

"Well, you'll root for me, won't you, Al?" he said. "Even if you _are_ going to be in Slytherin…"

"I will not!" Albus snapped, whipping his head around. James through up his hands and smiled.

"Hey, I'm just saying that it's a possibility." He then put his arm around him. "But just make sure you look good in green, ok?" And to add to it, he gave a little hiss.

Albus pushed him away, nearly as red as his brother's hair.

"It is exciting though, isn't it?" said Rosie. "I wonder what house I'll be in… Gryffindor would be nice, of course, but Ravenclaw would also be a great choice…"

"Ooh," said the blonde girl brightly, turning to the auburn haired girl, "I'm shooting for Ravenclaw, too!" She gave a little chuckle. "Maybe we'll end up taking the same classes." Rosie smiled.

"That'd be fun," she said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Laura Lovegood," she responded. Something clicked in Albus's mind.

"Did you say 'Lovegood'?" he asked. Strix, also seeming intrigued, fixed his yellow eyes on the girl in front of him.

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that my dad knew a Lovegood when he went to school at Hogwarts. Her name was Luna Lovegood. Do you know her by any chance?"

Laura smiled. "Oh, you mean my mom. Yeah, she went to Hogwarts, too. But… who are you then?"

"Albus Potter."

She blinked. "Potter? You mean, as in 'Harry Potter'?" He nodded and she smiled. "Of course! You look just like him; I can't believe I didn't notice!" She seemed instantly over excited. Strix jumped back a little in his cage as she talked. "Mum used to tell me all about the adventures she had at Hogwarts with _Harry Potter_!"

"_Oh_," said James, clearly unaware of her sudden change in emotions, "now I remember. Dad, mum, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione used to hang out with her, didn't they?"

"Wait," said Rosie, "I think I've seen a picture of her in one of mom's pictures… was she the blonde girl with the radishes on her ears?"

Laura laughed nervously, her excitement ebbing away a bit. "Yeah, that's mum I'm afraid. When she went here, some people called her 'Loony Lovegood'. Funny, right?" She gave a small little smile, making Albus feel bad for first considering her a "weirdo", based on her appearance alone.

"So," said James, "did your dad know our family too?"

"Oh," she said, a bit uncomfortable, "well, I don't really have a dad."

There was a tense silence; James especially looked troubled. Now, Albus felt even worse about labeling her.

"I'm sorry," Rosie started. Laura smiled.

"It's fine," she said simply. "Mom, granddad and I get along fine. Of course, they're always trying to tell me about nargels and such…"

"What's a nargel?" asked Albus curiously.

"Honestly? I still have no idea."

As the train flew past the country side, the four of them talked away. They discussed light things; how excited they all were to be going; what Quidditch teams they rooted for, that sort of thing. All the chatter delightfully distracted Albus from his anxiety about finally arriving and being sorted into a house. Of course, he knew James was a jerk and he always liked to tease him, Albus still had a small fear that popped up in his mind whenever he thought about the four houses.

First, there was Gryffindor; the house for the brave and the bold. Everyone in his family had been in that house. His parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, everyone. Even those who his parents _knew_ were in Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom, even, who was now the Herbology teacher, as well as head of the house. Second was Ravenclaw; the house for the smart and witty. Albus remembered Aunt Hermione once telling him that she was almost in Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat had put her in Gryffindor instead. Third was Hufflepuff; the house of the kind and determined. Or as James liked to put it "the house of pansies". Albus dreaded ending up there almost as much as going to Slytherin; then James would _really_ make fun of him. Which finally brought him to Slytherin; the house for the cunning. Just the thought of going into that house made his stomach turn. Even the reassurance of his father before departing didn't help much.

However, his worry was cut short as a tall, sandy blonde walked in.

"There you are!" she said happily. She sat next to Rosie, pushing her hair to the side. "I've been looking every ware for you three."

"Oh really?" asked James, a smirk playing his mouth. "And did your search lead you to Teddy's mouth?"

Victoire Weasly, Uncle Bill's daughter and a sixth year Gryffindor, smiled and ruffled his hair. "Oh, shut up, you little git." Turning to Albus, she scratched his owl's head through the bars. "Hey, Strix." He seemed to smile and rub up against her finger. Then Victoire looked over at James' lap, which was empty. "Where's Otus?" she asked.

James pointed above him on the luggage rack where a fat, black owl slept under its wing.

"Bloody bird's useless," he remarked. "All he does is sleep!"

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said a sweet voice from the hall. Albus turned to see an elderly woman pushing a cart full of sweets. Albus suddenly became hungry. They all ordered what they wanted and soon all of their laps were filled with Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pastries, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Cauldron Cakes.

"I always loved this gum," said Laura, popping a piece of Drooble's in her mouth. After chewing it a bit, she opened her mouth and blew out a pink, transparent bubble that rose up to the ceiling.

"The frogs are my favorite," Albus concluded, bringing the squirming piece of chocolate to his mouth and then biting off the head. "Plus there are the cards, too."

"Who'd you get?" asked Rosie, nibbling on a Pumpkin Pastry. Albus looked at the little card. An old man with a white beard, blue eyes, and crooked nose smiled at him from around the framing.

"I got Dumbledore," he said without reading the name.

"Oh," said Victoire, "everyone gets him." She took another bite of a Licorice Wand. Albus flipped it over to the back anyway.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDOR**

**Considered by many to be one of the greatest wizards of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly known for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Dumbledore was also known for his affinity for chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

Smiling, he flipped the card back over to realize he was gone. So, he slipped the card in his pocket and went back to eating the rest of the frog body.

"Hey," said James suddenly, holding up a Blott's Bean, "I dare you to eat this one." Albus looked down at it. It was a putrid green color with a hint of yellow in the mix. Knowing James, it was probably earwax or mucus some other disgusting flavor.

"No way," he said, looking at it.

"Aw," prodded his brother, "come on."

"I'm not going to eat that."

"That's Hufflepuff talk! Come on."

"James," said Rosie, "if he doesn't want to eat it, don't make him."

"Well, ok… but you know, _Slitherins_ usually back down from challenges…"

Albus swiped the bean from his hand.

"And no holding your nose, either," he added.

He gave James a sour look and then popped the bean in his mouth and began to chew. Instantly, a horrible taste filled his mouth. His face withered because of it. It was a booger-flavored one.

Quickly, he swallowed it as James laughed his head off. Angrily, Albus took the box from the laughing red head.

"Fine," he said, "now it's my turn!"

"Do your worst!" James challenged.

He searched the box until he found it; a brownish green colored one.

"Here," he said, devilishly. James took the vomit flavored bean and put it in his mouth. Yet for all his bravado, the candy nearly made him gag.

Thus created the game of "who could withstand the beans". The more disgusting flavored, the better. Soon, even the girls joined in. The first one to give up or throw up looses.

An hour (and three Bertie Blott's boxes) later, the five of them started clearing up their mess and put on their school robes. James flashed around his sewed on Gryffindor patch like a first place ribbon.

"Yeah," he said, "take a good look, Albus. Cause you're never getting one! Ha!"

Albus ignored his brother's remark, but with some difficulty. His stomach was tying in knots, and he doubted it was because of the candy.

He left Strix with the luggage to be picked up later and walked out with the rest of the train. When they got on the platform, he, Rosie and Laura split off from James and Victoire.

"Good luck!" she wished the three first years as she and James walked over to the carriages.

Albus gave a small wave and he and the two girls walked down the platform. It was then that they heard a familiar, booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Rosie and Albus looked at each other.

"It's Hagrid!" they said in unison.

"Who?" asked Laura.

"A friend of ours," Rosie explained.

"Come on," said Albus, "I'll introduce you!"

The three scrambled their way through the crowd until they could see a gigantic figure looming over the bobbing heads of the first years. Albus called out.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

The giant moved his gaze to meet Albus'.

"Albus!" he thundered. "An' Rosie too! Get over 'ere!"

Happily, the cousins lead Laura over to Rubeus Hagrid. When they got right in front of the gatekeeper, Albus could make out his features more clearly.

Hagrid was twice as tall as the ordinary man and at least five times as wide. On his face was a bushy black beard flaked with grey. Under his shaggy mane were two black eyes that lit up constantly. Draped on him was a thick, moleskin coat with numerous pockets.

"It's good ter see ya again, Albus! You too, Rosie! Ow're yer folks doin?"

"Great," said Rose. "Mum got me some wonderful books to read in my spare time." Hagrid laughed.

"Yeah, that's somethin' ol' Hermione would do. An' you?"

"Lily's just mad that she can't go yet," Albus replied. "Oh! And this is Laura Lovegood."

Laura merely grunted, mouth agape and eyes wide. Albus smiled.

"You'll get used to it," he said.

"All righ'!" he continued to voice. "All firs' years this way! Down here! An' make sure you don' slip!"

Carefully, the new students made their way down to the side of what appeared to be a huge lake, slipping on the moss ridden rocks down to the boats.

"Let's get a boat together," said Rosie. Albus and Laura agreed, and they got into one of the wooden boats, careful not to fall into the cold water. The old thing creaked under their weight and threatened to give, but it did not, much to Albus' relief.

Once all the first years got into the boats, they began to move across the black water. Albus edged himself towards the front of the boat to get a better view of the small cascade of lights that decorated the horizon.

Albus could barely retain his excitement. He was here; finally here! All that stood between him and Hogwarts was a short boat ride, and then he would finally be there! For that moment, his excitement masked his fear of being put in Slytherin, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from jumping out and swimming there. And as the silhouette of the castle grew larger, so did his anticipation. Finally, the boats bumped up against the shoreline and new students started getting out and up the steps to the front of the school.

As Albus and his two companions made it up with the rest of them, he began to see the beginnings of a statue. He couldn't really tell who it was off as he ascended, but as soon as he got up level with the school, he knew exactly who it was.

The statue was of a boy about 17 years of age with glasses and messy hair. He seemed to be looking at something above him and reaching out to the sky, his robes sprawled about him. But the one quality that made him jump into Albus' mind was the scar seated clearly on the boy's forehead. It was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Below it was a plaque. It read:

**A TRIBUTE TO HARRY POTTER**

**WITHOUT WHOM HOGWARTS WOULD NOT BE STANDING**

Apparently, Albus was not the only one who saw it. As soon as the other first years caught a glimpse of the boy's face, immediately they began starting at Albus. Whispers filled the air and glance after glance was directed at the young Potter. Albus, usually of a shy nature, hunched his shoulders in attempts to hide his face, but it was no use. Soon everyone had figured out some kind of connection.

"Well," said Hagrid's deep voice from behind them, "I best be off. Got ta take my place at the professor's table, ya know."

Albus turned to him frantically.

"Hagrid," he whispered disparately, "why didn't you tell me there was a statue of dad?"

"You never asked," he responded, gruffly.

"Attention everyone!" squawked a little voice near the front gates. "Could I have your attention please?"

Rosie pulled Albus away from Hagrid and up to where she and Laura were standing. Albus tried to find the source of the voice, but couldn't see a teacher anywhere.

"Down here!" the voice continued. Albus and a few others tilted their heads downward to see an old, awkward little man standing before him. "Yes, thank you." He cleared his throat. "Now, first off, welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Flitwick, Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Behind me are the doors to the Great Hall. There, a great banquet awaits you! But, before the feast, you must first be sorted into your houses."

Albus gulped. Inside his robes, he crossed his fingers.

"Now, while you're here, you're house will be like your family. Achievements will earn you points, while any rule breaking will deduct points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. So," he smiled widely.

"Are you ready?"

What did you think? A good first chapter? Review!

T.


	2. The New Slytherin

Hello again. Welcome to chapter two!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE NEW SLYTHERIN **

**T**he doors opened to the Great Hall, and Albus never knew a time where his heart pumped so fast. He was so nervous about being sorted, that he didn't even realize the majesty of the Great Hall until it was presented to him personally.

"Albus," said Laura, pulling on his arm. "Look!" She pointed upwards towards the ceiling. Albus looked up, but instead of seeing the gothic archways that supported the sides of the Hall, he saw the clear night sky float above him. Each and every star shone as if he were outside. And just in the corner of his eye, he saw a little shooting star.

_I wish that I won't be put in Slytherin…_ he thought. After his wish, he took his face away from the sky and looked around.

On each side of the mass of first years being herded in by Flitwick, two tables filled the Hall. On Albus's right, there were the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and on his left sat the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Every table was filled with a plethora of students. From the Gryffindor table, Albus spotted James and Victoire. He waved to them, and they gave him good luck smiles and a few reassuring "thumbs-up" gestures. Directing his vision away from his brother and cousin, Albus instead observed the teachers table.

Sitting in the middle of the table was an old yet prim woman. She had her hair tied in a tight bun and was dressed in dark green, silken robes. Albus had no doubt that she was Headmistress McGonagall. On her right sat two teachers; a plump, bubbly blonde woman who was smiling and chattering constantly to the man sitting next to her; a handsome man with brown hair. Albus didn't know the woman, but he recognized the man as Neville Longbottom, or should he say _Professor_ Longbottom. And by him was an empty chair with a stack of books on the seat; no doubt Flitwick's chair.

And to the left of the Headmistress, two other occupants filled seats. The one on the outside chair was unmistakably Hagrid. Albus could tell that they had to use two chairs to hold him up. But the other was an ancient man whom Albus though looked familiar, but for some reason, he could not put his finger on it.

The man sat silently, the tips of his fingers touching his lips. His piercing blue eyes scouted the Hall for anyone misbehaving. He had a rough, grey beard that went down to his chest and long, silver hair that went past his shoulders. On the bridge of his nose sat glasses that reflected the candles floating above the crowd.

But his curiosity of the man was redirected to the front of the hall as a grotesque old man carried a worn wizard's hat to a stool. He set it down and then walked away, leaving the Hall in silence. Albus peered over the other first year heads to see it more clearly. Was that it? Was that musty, torn thing the famed Sorting Hat?

His questions were answered as the old thing slip at the seam and opened up a wide mouth. It started to sing a jubilant tune.

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_I'll tell you who I am_

_I'm a sorting hat of sorts_

_I'm sure you understand_

_Two witches and two wizards_

_All had a noble dream_

_To start their own magic school_

_And thus entered me_

_I sort the children into which_

_House fits them most_

_Courageous go to Gryffindor_

_And Slytherins all boast_

_Proud Ravenclaw with stunning wit_

_Their knowledge comes quite swift_

_And humble little Hufflepuff_

_Is never known to quit_

And then, the Hat's song became slower and more serious.

_But once this noble school_

_Nearly saw its end_

_An evil lord so dark and cruel_

_Almost caused its death_

_If not for a brave soul_

_This school might be a rotter_

_So the hero of this school_

_Was none then Harry Potter!_

Albus's heart jumped a beat as he heard his father's name being echoed across the Hall. Again, he lowered his head so no one could see his embarrassed face. The song became cheerful again

_So line up little kiddies!_

_I'll sort you to your house_

_But when you have me on your head_

_Don't forget about_

_That good young boy so brave and true _

_He saved us from our doom!_

_And now my song comes to an end_

_I have a job to do!_

The Hat was still once more and the room broke into polite applause as Flitwick summoned a large scroll. Albus just prayed that no one would notice his last name as it was called.

Flitwick opened the scroll and began to read names aloud.

"Andres, Jamey!" he squeaked.

A small, brunette girl scampered up from the crowd and sat on the stool. Flitwick levitated the old hat above her head and then let it plop over her eyes. There were a few seconds pause, and then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted. The hat was raised and the girl ran to the yellow table, the Hufflepuffs applauding her.

"Brown, Charles!"

A gangly blonde boy made his way to the stool. The Hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He walked over to the Ravenclaws, who also began applauding.

"Davidson, Valerie!"

A cute black haired girl boldly made her way to the stool. She put the hat on, herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning, she joined the Gryffindors. Albus watched her being accepted by the cheering crowd with longing. He wanted so much to just go over there right now and throw on a red and yellow scarf.

He sighed and moved his head back to the front.

"Dundy, Tomas!"

"HUFFLE PUFF!"

"Faulkner, Horace!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so it went. Each time a name was called, a scrawny little kid would walk up and put on the Hat, and then they went to one of the four houses. It was fairly uninteresting for the most part until it got to the L's.

"Lovegood, Laura!"

"Wish me luck!" she said happily. Then, she went up and sat on the stool waiting the Hat's decision. The Hat was put on her head, and after a small pause, it spoke.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus and Rosie clapped along with the Ravenclaws as she made her way to the table.

"Malfoy, Scoripus!"

Albus's smile disappeared as a pale blonde boy with a pointed face stepped up to the seat. The Hat barely touched his head when it made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins all cheered as Malfoy cockily took his place at the table.

Then, after a few more names, the moment that Albus had dreaded and anticipated came.

"Potter, Albus!"

Heads shifted to Albus's direction.

"You'll be fine," Rosie whispered.

He gulped and then walked over to the stool. As he walked, he noticed that the one plump woman from the teachers table was watching him intently, a goofy grin on her face. Taking a big breath, he sat down and crossed his fingers. The leathery old thing was placed on his head. The hat was so big, that the brim of it rested atop his glasses. In his head, he heard a voice start to laugh.

"_Ha! Another Potter child? How wonderful! I know just what to do with you!_"

Then, he heard the voice of the hat shout –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus felt a relived smile come over his face as the air he was holding in let itself out. As fast as he could, he ran over to where James and Victoire were sitting and clapping their hands off. He plopped down beside his cousin with his brother across from him. Albus was breathing like he had just run a marathon.

"Congratulations!" said Victoire, giving him a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" said James.

"No you didn't!" Albus retorted. "You kept on telling my I was gonna be in Slytherin!" James laughed.

"Oh I was just having a little fun!"

"So is this your brother?" asked a girl sitting next to James.

"Yeah, this is the pest."

The girl smiled and reached out her hand. "Hi; I'm Audrey." Albus shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Quincy, Linda!"

Albus looked over to see a girl walk up to the stool, and as he did, his jaw began to open and all he could do was blink.

The girl Linda was quite breath-taking. She had long black hair that went down to her lower back. When she turned around to sit, he saw her nearly perfect face. Her eyes were two warm black irises, and around her pale neck was a necklace that had a misty, blue orb dangling from it.

"So, you fancy that one, do you?" asked James noting Albus's reaction. He snapped his head to his brother's direction.

"No!" he said quickly. But he went back to looking at her anyway. Flitwick was just about to put on the Hat. And as soon as it touched the crown of her skull –

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ah," said James, "tough luck, mate."

Albus's shoulders slumped as he saw Linda make her way over to the Slytherin table. Perhaps being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Weasly, Rose!"

His disappointment was pushed aside for the moment as he watched his cousin head up to the stool. The Hat was placed on her head and there was a pause. The Hat seemed to be deliberating on the decision, and then the seem split open at the base wide.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus, James, Victoire and Audrey clapped loudly as Rosie came over and sat beside them. After a few more names, Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," she said as Flitwick joined the teacher's table. "Now, to all new students, welcome. And to all returning students, welcome back. Before the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First, be it known that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Second, those of you who wish to join your Quidditch team, tryouts are to be held next Saturday at two. Also, for all third years, you are to turn in your permission slips to go to Hogsmeade by this Friday. No permission slip, no Hogsmeade. Now, I believe that's all; so let the feast begin!"

With a wave of her arms, the empty silver and gold dishes on the tables filled up with all sorts of food. Roast beef, pot roast, roast chicken, fried chicken, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, fried potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, sausages and pitcher after pitcher of pumpkin juice. With a great smile, Albus dove right in and started stuffing his mouth with one thing after another, out right forgetting their candy feast on the train.

After a little while, Albus had slowed down on the food and got into conversation with the others. It was then that he noticed the plump woman at the teachers table still staring at him. Upon making eye-contact, she jubilantly waved to him. Unsure of what to do, he waved back.

"James," he said, nudging him.

"Wha?" James responded, mouth full of potatoes.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the woman, who was now pouring ketchup on everything on her plate.

"Ah." James swallowed his food. "Be wary of that one. She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Before the feast, she pulled me aside and told me how excited she was to teach a 'Potter child'. Nearly wet herself, I reckon."

"James!" protested Rosie in attempt to point out how rude it was to say something like that about a teacher.

"Well!" he defended. "She's mental, that one."

But, James and Rosie's would be argument was cut short as a pearly white, transparent head popped out from the sausages, causing Albus to jump nearly out of his seat.

"Hello there!" the head said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nick," said Victoire casually.

The ghost named Nick brought himself above the table to reveal the rest of his body; all deathly white like his head.

"Oh," said James, "Rosie, Albus, this is Nearly Headless Nick."

The ghost rolled his eyes. "I prefer _Sir_ Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"'Nearly Headless'?" asked Rosie. "How do you mean?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Very well, if you _must_ know…" He grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head to the side, showing his severed spine and detached muscle. The only thing that held his head on was a small piece of skin that was still attached to his neck. "My executioner didn't really do a good job," he explained, putting his head back into place and then floating off.

After the feast, the first years were separated from the rest of the school and lead by the prefects up to their dorms. As Albus and Rosie were being lead up the stair case, Albus craned his neck to try to see where the Slytherins were going, but unfortunately, there was no Linda Quincy in sight.

The Gryffindor prefect, a tall proud boy with tight, curly hair, led them to a large portrait of a fat woman.

"Password?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Norwegian Ridgeback," he said. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open to reveal a red draped common room with cushy sofas and chairs that sat around a roaring fire. "Alright," the prefect directed, "boy's dormitory to the left, girl's to the right. Your things are already by your bed. And just to let you know, roaming the corridors at night is a strict offense, so no late night adventures. Goodnight."

Albus made his way up the stares to the boy's dormitory and opened it to find his suitcase at the foot of a bed by the window. Smiling, he walked over to it only to find a Gryffindor robe laying neatly on the bed for him. He put it up proudly over his trunk and started to dress for bed.

Once he was finished, he laid down in the squishy, comfortable bed, feeling the thick sheets. But just before he drifted off to sleep, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Dumbledore card, placing it on his bedside table next to his glasses. And just as he drifted off, the former headmaster smiled gently from within the card, coxing him to sleep.

Well, there's another one for you.

T.


	3. A Letter and a Spell

Ok, before I start this next one, may I ask you guys to please leave a review? I appreciate all the faves, but I would like you to tell me what you liked and didn't like so I know what to put and what to avoid. Thanks.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A LETTER AND A SPELL**

"**W**ake up mate!" Albus heard a voice say. He felt himself rocking back and forth. "Al, get up!"

Groggily, Albus opened his eyes to see the orange hair of his brother floating above him.

"Come on," James repeated, "it's the first day of school!"

Albus rubbed his eyes and then put on his glasses. James was already dressed and ready to go. With the excitement of the beginning of the year waking him up, Albus quickly got dressed and combed his hair (although unsuccessfully). And just before he left his dorm, he gave one last smile to his Dumbledore card, who was snoozing peacefully against the frame.

"Well finally!" said Rosie as he and James walked down the stairs. "Victoire is already down there!"

"Sorry," Albus smiled. So, the three made their way down to their breakfast.

The Great Hall seemed to sparkle that morning. All kinds of breakfast foods were laid out on the table, and the sky above them shone clear blue.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Albus turned to see Laura waving at them from the Ravenclaws also coming in. Smiling, Albus and the others waved back. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down where Audrey and Victoire were talking.

"I know," said Victoire was saying, "he can be so stupid."

"Who can be stupid?" asked James curiously. The girls looked at him and then at each other and laughed.

"No one," said Audrey, slyly.

Albus, not really interested in how badly James was about to plead to know, turned around and scanned the Slytherin table. There were several people conversing around the table, but still no Linda. Just how hard was it to find this girl?

His thoughts were brought back to reality as he saw tons of owls started to fill the air. One particular barn owl swooped down to Albus and the rest and dropped a parcel in front of all of them. James picked it up and examined it.

"It's from Teddy!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" said Victoire, snatching it from him.

"Hey!" James objected. But, she ignored it and opened the letter.

"'Dear Everyone,'" she read with a smile. "'How's Hogwarts so far? I miss you guys already. Vicky, especially you.'" She giggled at that part as James huffed in jealousy. "'James, you haven't gotten into trouble yet, have you? If so, good job. Give em hell for me.'" James smiled proudly and Rosie rolled her eyes. "'Rosie, have you wowed your teachers yet? Your mom is certain you'll get top marks in all your classes. Your dad just wants you to pass. And Albus, what house did you get into? Although I have a strong feeling you're in Gryffindor. Anyway, I have great news! Uncle George has offered me a partnership for _Weasly and Weasly_! I can't wait to get started! Well, I miss you all, and I hope you have a good year. I'll see you at Christmas. And Vicky, no hanging around Lenny Jenson while I'm not there. You know he fancies you, and I can't have that. All my love, Teddy.' Lenny Jenson? _Please! _Like I'd fall for _him_."

Albus grinned. Teddy… what a goof ball. It was no mystery why James idolized him so much. When he was younger, Albus remembered his dad getting furious when he got letters saying that he was caught pulling all sorts of pranks in school. And he was the same when he came over, too. He would always be changing his appearance at the dinner table or use a sticking charm on all the chairs. And Grandma Weasly always has a complaint or two for him.

"I'm just glad that Uncle George is finally letting someone in," said Rosie. "I mean, he's had trouble with the business for years, but he's never accepted any help."

"Well," said Victoire, "he did start _Weasly and Weasly_ with Uncle Fred…" There was a pause in the group.

"Hey," said Albus, "have you ever wondered what Uncle Fred was like? Do you think he was the same as Uncle George?"

"I reckon so," said James. "They were twins, after all."

"Well," said Rosie, "I suppose we should head off to class."

"Yeah," said Victoire, "I don't want to be late for Astronomy."

"And we have Herbology first," said Audrey, motioning to James.

"And we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Rosie, checking her schedule. So, they all got up, said their goodbyes and left the table. Albus followed Rosie out of the Great Hall and watched her as she examined the schedule. She then grimaced.

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

"What?" asked Albus.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." She made a sour face, but Albus' heart jumped to his throat. The Slytherins?

"Um," he said, not trying to give anything away, "you mean… _all_ the first year Slytherins, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she said.

Inwardly, he grinned widely. But since Rosie had not been sorted in time to see Albus react to Linda's sorting, he pretended to be put off as much as her. When they got to the classroom, the door was open so they walked in. A few others were there, but the teacher was no where to be found.

"Ooh! Let's sit here!" she said, pointing to a seat. Albus groaned.

"The front? But you know I hate the front. The teacher can see you that way."

"I know! Isn't it great?" So, she dragged him up to the front and sat down, putting her books on the table. Albus did the same, but slumped in his chair. After a moment or two, students started filling in, and Albus started craning his neck. Finally, he saw her.

Her long hair was braided today and she had a sweet smile on her face. Her blue orb still hung around her neck, complementing her features. But as soon as he saw her, he also saw her companion; she was being accompanied by none other the Scoripus Malfoy.

Immense disappointment came over him and he slumped even further in his seat. As if to mock him, she and Malfoy sat in the same row, just one table over from them. He prayed that nothing happened to attract attention to him.

"Good morning class!" said a chipper voice. Albus looked up to see the same blonde teacher he saw the night before come out of the office. She had a huge smile and her blonde hair bounced as she talked. "My name is Professor Brooke Dooney, head of Hufflepuff house! And I'll be your teacher for the year! I hope we have some great fun together!"

Albus and Rosie looked at each other. Professor _Dooney?_ He had to stop himself from laughing.

"Now then, I'm sure you're all ready to get started, and so am I." Dooney walked over to her desk. "But, before we start, I'm _extra_ happy because of a certain special student that I have the privilege of teaching." She looked straight into Albus' eyes and smiled. "We have amongst us a prodigy. Why don't you stand up and give the class a little bow, Mr. Potter?"

Albus' eyes grew wide. "Me… Professor?"

"Well of course," she said. "Now come here." She walked over and picked him up by his arm. She dragged him, completely red, up to the front of the class. "Everyone," she called, "let's have a round of applause for the gifted Mr. Potter!"

Albus could feel his knees buckle as scattered, unsure clapping came about the room with Dooney leading it. Then, he caught sight of Linda and quickly averted his eyes. He felt like he was going to puke. When the weak applause ended, Albus tried to go back to his seat, but Dooney kept him there.

"Not so fast!" she sang. "You see class, as I'm sure you know by now, Albus here is the youngest son of the famous Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter who saved all of wizard kind! And, of course, I'm sure that some of his father's talent has rubbed off on him. And Harry's signature move was none other then the disarming charm, _Expelliarmus_! So, why don't you give us a demonstration, deary?"

Albus felt himself going numb. Was this woman trying to kill him via embarrassment? "D-demonstration? But-but I don't know how to disarm!"

"Oh nonsense!" she laughed. "Don't be so modest! Now," she walked over a couple feet away from him, "I have my wand, so take it out of my hand!"

Stiff as a board, Albus took a sweaty hand and pulled out his wand. He looked around the room. What seemed like thousands of burning eyes stared back at him. He was getting light headed. Dizzily, he raised his wand and pointed it at Dooney. For the life of him, he could not keep his hand straight.

"_E-Expelliarmus_…" he mumbled, flicking the piece of wood. Nothing happened. Dooney nodded, telling him to try again. "_Expelliarmus…_" He swatted at the air, but still nothing happened. After a few more fruitless tries, Dooney sighed.

"Very well, you may sit back down."

Albus nearly ran to his seat and buried his red face in his hands. Rosie rubbed his back.

"Oh well," he heard Dooney say, "I'm sure you'll get it in a few days."

He moaned into his palms; This woman was insane. James was right… for once.

"Now," the teacher continued, "I have here some books that were not on your list, yet I believe they are vitally important to what I have to teach you."

Albus looked up from his hands to see a textbook plop itself on his desk. When he looked at the cover, he could have died.

**LIVING WITH THE SCAR**

**THE FAME AND FIGHTS OF HARRY POTTER**

**BY MILINDA SKEETER**

So, after and hour of humiliating praises towards his father, Albus finally escaped from Defense Against the Dark Arts with his lively hood barely intact. And the worst part was, his first impression made on Linda Quincy was one of some kind of sideshow feeding off of his father's name.

"What an old hag!" Rosie raged after they had gotten out. "I mean, _Expelliarmus_ is a second year spell! How in the world could she expect you to know it on your first day?! _Honestly!_"

"I'm just glad I'm alive," Albus remarked.

"_Oh, look at me!_" said a mock voice from behind him. "_My daddy's famous!_"

Albus and Rosie turned to see Malfoy sneering at them with an evil little grin on his face. "What's the matter, Potter?" he asked cynically. "Too good to do a little magic trick for us? I figured as much; my father told me all about you and your goodie-goodie daddy."

"Shove it, Malfoy," Albus muttered.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Were you trying to disarm me?"

"That's enough, Scoripus," said a female voice. Linda walked out from the classroom and Malfoy crossed his arms. She turned to Albus and smiled as his stomach tied in knots. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It must have been so embarrassing."

It took a second to process what she had said, but Albus quickly collected himself. "Uh, it's ok. I'm fine."

She smiled. "So what class do you have next?"

Albus quickly fumbled with his schedule. "Potions," he said.

"Hey, same here. We can walk there together if you want."

His heart banged against his ribcage. "Uh…well…I…"

"Are you crazy?" Malfoy interrupted. "I am not walking with _him_."

"No one said _you _had to come," she retorted.

Albus did a double take. Was this really happening?

"Well," said Rosie, "thanks, but no thanks. We really should be going. It was nice meeting you though."

Then, taking his arm, she took Albus away from her and marched him down to Potions class. As they descended the stairs, Albus wrenched himself from her grip.

"What was that for?!" he outraged. "She wanted to walk with me!"

"Albus, she's a Slytherin!"

"So? Plenty of good people come out of Slytherin!"

"Like who?"

Albus furrowed his brow and racked his brains. "Well, there was that… that one Severus guy I was named after…"

"You don't even know who he is! And besides, weren't you the one who was so scared of being put in the house?"

Albus slumped. He should have known it was no use to argue with Rosie; she always won. She sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just have a bad feeling about that girl, alright?"

He scratched his head. He was still mad at her, but he didn't want to fight on the first day. "Alright, fine. Let's just go to Potions."

So they made their way down to the dungeons.

What did you think of that one? And remember, leave a review. I write faster that way.

T.


	4. Aberforth and Nat

Thanks for all of the great reviews! I love you all! Oh, and someone asked me if there's a plot to this. Ha! You have _no idea_!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ABERFORTH AND NAT**

**T**he dungeons were darker then most of the castle. The dank hallways were lit solely by the flickering torches, shadowing the old stone like a relentless ghost. The place was quite foreboding and gave Albus shivers down his spine. He and Rosie walked along the haunting corridor with the small sea of other students, heading for Potions class. Then, they heard a wicked cackle, making Albus jump out of his skin.

A poltergeist, devilish and grinning, came out of the wall and floated above them.

"_Oh!_" he sang. "_Look at all the little first years! Innocent little first years! How I LOVE innocent little first years! What can I do to the cute, innocent little first years?_"

"Peeves!" said a stern voice. "That's enough out of you!"

The playful ghost looked over and frowned. Then, pushing his hands against his cheeks, he blew a raspberry and flew away.

Albus looked over to where the voice came from. The old, gray man who he saw the night before was standing there, the torch light flickering off his glasses.

"Don't let your guard down with Peeves around," he said to the students. "He once locked a student in a broom closet. We had to fight off the brooms to get her out. Now," his bright blue eyes skimmed the crowd, "everyone is heading to Potions, I assume?" They nodded. "Good. Then follow me."

He turned and walked swiftly down the hall. Albus had to sprint to keep up. When they finally got to the class room, the man walked up to his desk and told the first years to take a seat. Again, Rosie convinced Albus to sit up front. And again, Linda ended up sitting next to Malfoy, much to Albus' dismay.

"Now," said the professor, "is anyone familiar with the muggle term 'science'?"

Immediately, Rosie raised her hand. He selected her.

"'Science' is the study of life or the earth. It helps muggles explain how and why their world works. It also – "

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Weasly. Rosie Weasly."

"Ah. I should have known. Well, thank you, Miss Weasly; that answer is just vague enough to be acceptable."

Rosie's bright smile dulled as Malfoy started to snicker. However, he was cut short by a sharp look from the teacher.

"'Science' is a way for muggles to try to duplicate magic, even without fully knowing it. It involves combining several chemicals, which are like ingredients, and trying to get some kind of result. In that sense, potions is a science. And in the muggle world, science is taken very seriously, as will this class."

Any noise that was heard before or during the teacher's speech was now dead. Albus was afraid to even sneeze.

"If you are looking for an easy O, look somewhere else. I have no problem with taking points away in an instant. Even," he looked straight at Albus, "from celebrity children."

Albus felt himself cringe inside. The man's blue eyes seemed to pierce him right down to his soul. Again, Malfoy started to laugh silently.

"Or," he continued, turning at Malfoy, "from my own house. Whatever the case may be." Malfoy stopped cold. The man straightened a few things out on his desk and continued talking.

"Now then," he said, "by now you're wondering who I am. My name is Professor Aberforth Dumbledore."

Albus blinked. _Dumbledore_? Aberforth _Dumbledore_? It could not have been a coincidence. Now that he thought of it, Albus remembered his dad mentioning that Dumbledore had a younger brother, he just never thought much of it. And now that he looked at him, he had those same, icy blue eyes that the Dumbledore on the chocolate frog card had. The only thing is, this man seemed just too… _rough_ to be Dumbledore's brother. Harry had always told him that Albus Dumbledore was a wise, kind, if somewhat odd man. And Aberforth seemed raw and tough.

As the class continued, Albus had trouble keeping his thoughts on Professor Dumbledore's lecture as they drifted to Dumbledore himself. Since the teacher had said his name, Albus became suddenly curious. What was the elder Dumbledore like? Did he really do all the great things his dad said he did? Curiosity engulfed the young Potter, and he got more then one elbow to the rib from Rosie to pay attention. After class, Albus found himself at the professor's desk.

"Yes?" he said without looking up.

"Um, sir?" Albus began. "I was just wondering… I mean, my dad, he was really close to your brother and, well, I was just wondering if he did all the things my dad said he did?"

"Like what?" he asked without change of emotion.

"Like how he fought Voldemort with out getting so much as a scratch, or how he could intimidate anyone by just looking at them, or how – "

He was silenced by Professor Dumbledore as he looked up from his paper.

"What?" he said. "Do you want me to tell you that my brother was a god? Is that it?" Albus shut his mouth and shifted his feet. "Listen, your father was my brother's favorite. He was a teacher's pet, and my brother put him through trial after trial just to see how long he'd last. He used him for his own needs and discarded him when he was done. He did worse to his own family. Yes, he was talented. But there was nothing 'great' about him, if that's what you're thinking. Now, is that all?"

Albus blinked, but the professor didn't seem like he was joking. Was he really that bad? The way his dad talked about it, Dumbledore was an amazing man. This didn't add up.

"Um, yeah," he said. "Sorry for taking up your time, Professor…"

He turned and walked over to where Rosie was waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said. "Hey – you remember how our parents would talk about Dumbledore. He was a great wizard, wasn't he?"

"Of course," said Rosie. "He was one of the most talented wizards in history. And one of the most honorable. What; did Professor Dumbledore get you thinking about him?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. What class do we have next?"

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws," she said happily. "Finally a class with out Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Um, yeah," he said halfheartedly. Thankfully, Rosie didn't catch his disappointment of Linda not being in one of his classes. But, the absence of Malfoy _was_ a plus, and Herbology was a class with Laura as well.

When they got to the greenhouse, Laura was already talking to Neville Longbottom, when he caught sight of Albus and Rosie.

"Well hello there!" he said excitedly.

"Hi Neville," said Albus.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's _Professor Longbottom _now, remember?"

Albus smiled. "Yes _Professor_."

"So how was your day so far?" asked Laura.

"Not too good," he said.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is insufferable to say the least," Rosie sniffed. "She expected Albus to know a second year spell on the first day! I mean _really_!"

Longbottom laughed. "Thank you, Hermione," he joked.

When the rest of the class filled in, the first years all gathered around the table.

"Hello everyone," said Longbottom. "My name is Professor Neville Longbottom. Welcome to Herbology class. I hope no one minds getting their hands dirty. No if everyone could pair up please?"

Albus immediately turned to Rosie; a family member was always a safe spot for partners. However, she jumped ship and landed herself beside Laura. So, instead of looking for a different partner, he slumped a bit and thought he might be able to do the work alone.

"You got a partner?"

Albus looked up to see a young black boy standing next to him. He had short, shaggy dread locks that sat like a nest on his head. His eyes were a light brown, almost green, and worked in great contrast to his skin. Around his neck was a loose Gryffindor tie.

"No," he said, still weary of working with someone he didn't know.

With a smile, the boy sat next to him.

"You're that Potter kid, right?"

"Albus," he said.

"Right. I saw what Dooney did to you in Defense class."

"Don't remind me," he said miserably.

He laughed. "Yeah, the woman's bonkers, I heard. Name's Nat Jordan by the way." He shook Albus' hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright!" said Longbottom. "Everyone have a partner? Great. Now please put on your gloves." They did so. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He pulled out a plant and put it on the table.

Rosie's hand was the first up.

"It's a _mus culus_," she said proudly.

"Very good Rosie. Now can anyone tell me what it's used for?"

This time, Laura's hand beat Rosie's to the punch.

"Recently, St. Mungos is testing its effects on splinched victims to see if they can more effectively put them back together."

"Excellent, Laura! Ten points to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!"

Laura smiled wide, but Albus could have sworn he saw Rosie roll her eyes. Longbottom continued.

"Today, we're going to learn more about these marvelous plants. If you will look in front of you, you will see said plant. What I would like you to do is you and your partner take your plant and try to find the _mus culus_'s weak point."

Albus looked down to the table. Indeed in front of him sat a thick, black fern-like plant that stood petrified. He pulled it over towards him and Nat.

"That thing looks nasty," Nat remarked.

"How you will find the weak point," said Longbottom, "is by using your tools that I have set before you to prod the plant until it does what? Anyone?"

Both Laura and Rosie's hands shot up at once.

"How about someone I haven't heard from?"

Defeated, Rosie put down her hand. However, it didn't seem to phase Laura at all. No other hands rose to the challenge.

"Well," said Longbottom, "you will poke around the stem until it turns to a bright green color and becomes limp. Then, you may cut the plant before it becomes hard again and set it in this tub here." He pointed to a container full of liquid. "Get started."

Albus and Nat picked up the two knife-like tools that lay on the table and began to poke the plant anywhere they could. Although they never really got anywhere, Nat had made Albus laugh more then once. For the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts, he felt like a normal student. He wasn't confronted by a statue of his father, or praised as a child prodigy. Instead, he was just a first year poking at a plant that he couldn't even pronounce with a guy he was quickly becoming friends with.

Albus' fun was paused when a sound like a sputtering engine filled the room. Rosie and Laura's plant had turned yellow-green and fell against the rim of the pot.

"Excellent work!" Longbottom said happily. "Another ten points to both your houses! Now cut it at the steam and set it here."

A little while later, everyone's plant became green and limp. The tub was now holding green splotches that floated along the top of the clear liquid. When class was finished, Albus, Laura and Rosie, now joined by Nat, made their way to lunch.

But although the chatter amongst the four was light and fun, Albus' mind receded back to Potions. Aberforth seemed to hate his brother with a passion. But why? He supposed it could be chalked up to jealousy, but still…

Well, he decided, he'd think about such issues later; right now he just wanted to join his friends in food and chit-chat.

Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! And is there a rivalry a-boilin' between Laura and Rosie? Find out later!

T.


	5. Feathers and Broomsticks

Hello again my readers! Thank you for all your reviews, and if you get a little board with this story, check out my other little one shot, Rumors.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**FEATHERS AND BROOM STICKS**

"**W**elcome class!" said Flitwick, standing atop a stack of spell books. "I am so glad to have the privilege to teach you all. Now, being your first Charms class, I will start you off with a very simple yet very useful spell that I teach to all first years – a levitation spell. But first, please find a partner."

Just as in Herbology, Albus and Nat paired up, as did Laura and Rosie.

"I hope we get to learn some good hexes," said Nat.

"Oh, I don't know about those," said Albus. "I don't have the guts to even _use_ a hex."

"Says who?"

"My brother."

"Alright then!" Flitwick chirped. "Before I teach you the incantation, I would like you all to practice the wrist movement."

The teacher took his stubbly little hand and lifted his wand. Then, he rotated his hand and smacked the air.

"Now that, my students, is called the 'swish and flick'. Remember it; it will come in handy, and might even be on a test. Practice it now!"

Albus, still feeling a bit awkward about his wand since that morning, timidly repeated the movement. After a few moments or so of that, Flitwick called the attention of the class once more.

"Very good! Now for the incantation. Repeat after me, please. '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_ Try it!" A mixture of several _Wingardium Leviosa'_s filled the room. "Excellent! Now, I have placed a feather in front of you and your partner. As an incentive, the first two to get it right, I will award points! So let's see those feathers fly!"

Albus turned to the white feather before him and Nat and started flicking his wand left and right. Although the lack of progress sorely reminded him (again) of Defense class, at least he wasn't in front of the whole room. And as always, Rosie and Laura's feather was the first to go up.

"Excellent work! Well done, Miss Lovegood! Five points to both of your houses!"

Laura smiled brightly. Rosie gave her a smile of congratulations, but made a sour face when Laura wasn't looking. Soon, everyone's feathers were flying, and Flitwick looked so happy he could burst.

After Charms, the three Gryffindors split up from Laura and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Can you believe her?" Rosie was fuming. "Showing off in front of the whole class…"

"Come again?" said Albus.

"Lovegood!" she spat. "Don't tell me you didn't notice her big fat head?"

"Rosie, what are you talking about?"

"She's a _know-it-all!_ And not a very good one, either." Albus' eyebrows raised. Was _Rosie_ actually calling _someone else_ a "know-it-all"?

"But I thought you two were friends," interjected Nat.

"We are, but that doesn't change the fact that she's utterly irritating."

Albus felt like he wanted to say a few choice words, but he was smart enough (or cowardly enough) to hold his tongue.

When they got out to the pitch, Albus saw a few other students there wearing yellow trimmed Hufflepuff robes standing around several school brooms that were laid out on the grass. At the end of the two rows of brooms, stood an elderly woman with short hair and yellowish, hawk-like eyes. A silver whistle dangled from her long neck.

"Welcome first years, and gather 'round!"

The few students that were scattered quickly came up to the brooms. Nat and Rosie stood at brooms either side of Albus.

"My name is Madam Hooch," said the woman. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. First thing's first: calling your broom. Stick your right hand over your broomstick, and then loud and clear, say 'Up!' Everyone try it."

Albus looked down at the object at his feet. It lay against the grass, unmoving. He was a bit nervous; this class had been one of the ones he had been dreading. He had heard all kinds of stories about how his father was one of the youngest and most talented seekers on the Gryffindor team. Or on any team, for that matter. And although Albus looked like him, he knew that James was the one who inherited his father's talents.

All around him, students began to chant "up!" randomly. So, taking a breath, Albus put his shaking hand over the stick.

"Up," he said softly. It didn't move.

"Remember, this is a command," said Hooch. "Really shout it!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and then said it again.

"Up!"

In one sweeping motion, the broomstick flung itself into his hand. Albus was completely taken by surprise. Perhaps he had just gotten an easy one?

Once everyone's broom had been called, Madam Hooch instructed the students to get on them.

"And girls," she said, "I know you're wearing skirts, but this is no time to be modest. You'll only fall off and look like a fool if you try to ride 'side-stick'. Swing one leg over your broom and grasp it tightly with both hands at the end."

So, they did (some of the girls were careful not to lift their legs up too much). When they had all mounted their brooms, Hooch gave another instruction.

"You will all take off, hover for a moment, and then touch back down. Those who are more comfortable with their brooms may continue to practice for the rest of their period. But do not go too far, or to high – understood? Good. Now then…" She put the silver whistle to her lips and blew.

The kids around him all started to hop or tilt upward, trying to get their broom to take off. Again, Albus started to doubt himself. Sure, the broom reacted quick enough, but he highly doubted it would do much else. Flying just wasn't his forte.

"Come on Al!" said Nat excitedly. "Let's see what these babies can do!"

"I don't really think I can," he confessed. "Quidditch and brooms and stuff is James' thing, not mine."

"Well have you ever tried?"

"Um, not really. I've always been kinda afraid of heights…"

"Oh, you're pathetic!" he said. Nat then dragged Albus away from the others, giving them both good space to take off from. "On the count of three! Ready?"

"No."

"Great! One… two… _three!_"

Nat jumped and pulled on his broom, but his feet remained solitary to the ground. Albus sighed and thought he might at least try it. So, he bent his knees and pushed off from the ground. Soon, he was feet above it.

Albus, astounded at this, looked around in complete disbelief. This couldn't be happening… but it was! He was really flying!

"All right, Al!" Nat cheered from the ground. "See? Told ya you could do it!"

Albus grinned at his dangling feet. "I really am, aren't I? Ha! I'm really flying!" Then, he felt himself start to slowly lean towards his left. He tried to steady himself by leaning the other way, but soon, gravity won out the battle and he was upside down, his glasses hanging off his ears. Nat, being the great friend that he was, started cracking up.

"Some friend you are!" he shouted.

"Oh don't worry!" he said. "Help's on the way!"

"Well can you tell help to hurry up? The blood's rushing to my head."

So, Albus watched helplessly as Nat did his best to lift his feet from the grass. Finally, though, he was level with him and helped Albus straighten up. Once upright, Albus nearly fell over again because of how dizzy it made him. A little further into the class, everyone was soon off the ground. Even Rosie, who seemed like it was against her will.

"Help!" she called, squeezing her broom with her arms and closing her eyes tight. "Someone get me down! _Please!_" Albus hovered over to her.

"Relax Rosie," he said. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! Now get me down!"

So, he and Nat helped her feet touch the ground, which she seemed highly thankful for. The two then continued to bounce around on their brooms.

"Hey," said Nat suddenly, "I'll race you."

Albus laughed. "Right, right."

"No, really!"

Albus looked at him. "You're serious?" He nodded. "But… we could get in big trouble! You heard what Madam Hooch said. We can't go too far."

"Ah, trouble-shmuble," he said. "Haven't you ever taken risks?"

"No. It's easier to stay alive that way."

"Aw, just one little race! C'mon, mate!"

"I said no."

He sighed. "Fine… if you're too scared…"

"I'm not scared!"

Nat grinned. "Then race me. First one to go around the goal posts and back?" He pointed to the hoops standing at least three hundred feet away. Albus bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. Hooch was currently talking to a couple of Hufflepuff students and had her back turned towards them.

"Fine."

"Excellent. On three. One… _two_…_ three!_"

The boys took off at breakneck speed, zooming down the pitch. Albus had to squint to protect his eyes from the stinging wind. He hoped that his glasses wouldn't fall off.

It was neck and neck between both of them. Albus' hair whipped around his face, slapping his forehead. Finally, the two came to the poles. They each did a hair pin turn, still going at the same speed, and raced back towards their starting point.

They were right beside each other as they soared a foot above the ground. Albus was pushing on his broom, giving it his all, when something had hit him; they didn't know how to land.

It happened in an instant. One moment, Albus flying towards the finish point, and the next, he and Nat were tumbling downward into the dirt, rolling with on top of their brooms and each other.

Shocked and sore, Albus lay on the grass, his bruised face towards the sky. Nat lay beside him, just as beaten up. Breathless, he turned to his friend, and he did likewise. They both began to laugh loudly.

"Potter! Jordan!"

Their laughter was cut short as they looked up to see Madam Hooch storm up to them. The pit of Albus' stomach seemed to fall out. _Here it comes_… he thought dreadfully.

Battered and bruised, the two staggered upright. Hooch looked them over, fuming.

"When I said 'don't go too far' I meant _'don't go too far_'! You boys could have broken your necks!"

Albus lowered his head, as did Nat. She sighed.

"Are you alright? No broken bones?"

"Just a couple scratches," Nat mumbled.

"Well at least I don't have to take you to the Hospital Wing. That's a record in your family tree, Potter. Now, all that aside…" They looked up. Albus supposed it was time for her to give out the detentions, but instead, she smiled. "For a first try, that was absolutely genius." Albus and Nat looked at each other in amazement. "You know, Cherry Dipit is graduating this year, which means the Seeker position will be open by the time you're second years. I suggest you try out for it." She gave them a reassuring wink and turned to leave. "Oh, but before then," she turned to them, "make sure you know how to land."

Yay! Another chapter done! Leave a review! And don't forget to check out Rumors!

T.


	6. Reginald D Chadsworth II

Hola! Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, but could you try to leave a little more? Like I said, I write faster that way ;p

**CHAPTER SIX**

**REGINALD D. CHADSWORTH II**

"**S**o what do we have next?" asked Albus, rubbing his still soar arm. Flying lessons were over, and they were now heading to their finally class of the day. Rosie looked at their schedule.

"We have Transfiguration with… _EEK!_" Rosie let out a yell that made Nat and Albus jump out of their skin.

"What?" said Nat, taken aback.

She turned to the two with a huge grin on her face. "We have Transfiguration with _Reginald D. Chadsworth!_"

Albus tried to see if Nat knew what she was talking about, but he seemed just as clueless.

"Uh," said Albus, "who?" Rosie looked at them as if they were insane.

"_Who?_" she repeated. "Who else? Reginald D. Chadsworth, the famed award winning scholar! He's a _master_ at Transfiguration and has come all the way from America to teach here!"

"Oh, _right!_" said Nat sarcastically. "Reginald _D._ Chadsworth! We should have known that, Al." Albus tried to stifle his snickers.

"Ha, ha," she snipped. "You'll be laughing once you see what this man is capable of."

"I'm sure we will," he said.

She rolled her eyes and the three walked into the class. Instantly, Albus had to pause upon entering the room.

There were potted plants everywhere, which included the student desks and the window ceils. A couple of wind chimes hung on the ceiling along with a few dream catchers. On the desk were no papers, no books of any kind, but instead an assortment of objects; a dormant Sneak-a-scope, another plant, and several chocolate frog wrappers. And as for the room itself, there was a faint, odd smell. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't roses, either.

"Yeah," said Nat, "he's some genius."

"Fine," said Rosie, "maybe he's a bit eccentric, but he really is brilliant! I've read all of his articles!"

They sat in the front row as is new custom and awaited their teacher.

"Hey Nat," Albus whispered, "what do you reckon that smell is?"

"Got no clue," he whispered back.

So, they waited, and waited, and waited…

"When is this genius supposed to come?" said Nat impatiently.

"He'll get here!" Rosie defended.

Thus they endured more waiting. Albus started to wonder if this guy was going to come at all. Finally –

"_Little duuuuuuuudes!_" said a voice behind them.

Albus whipped around to where the office in the back of the class. In the doorway stood a thin man wearing a large, frumpy green t-shirt and tan kaki shorts. On the bridge of his nose rested small, rounded rose colored glasses. He wore a pair of brown sandals at the end of tan, skinny legs and his light brown hair was shoulder length and tied up in a ponytail in the back. He walked up to the front of the class. Every single eye was glued to him.

"What's up, lil' freedom fighters?" he said with a smile. He spoke with a flat American accent, one that seemed to be deep in some places and breathy in others. "I am so totally _psyched_ to be your teacher this year! _Chaw_!"

Albus was completely astounded. Chadsworth seemed more like a student then a teacher. And it seemed Rosie was just as shocked.

"Um…" she said aloud, "_Professor Chadsworth?_"

"Oh no, no, hippy chick!" he said. "None of that 'Professor' stuff. Call me Reggie."

"Uh, alright then… _Reggie_. Aren't you Reginald D. Chadsworth, the famed Transfiguration scholar?" Reggie laughed.

"No, little dudette, that's my dad," he said. "I'm Reggie the II." Albus could see Rosie fall apart on the inside. "And it's cool that you mentioned him, cause that brings us to what we're all here for. See, what I'm gonna teach you is one of the most important lessons you can learn: How to fight 'The Man'. I was able to fight The Man by getting out from under control from my dad. And you guys can fight the man through one of the greatest weapons you could have: Transfiguration. Cause The Man is gonna try to keep you down, but you've gotta stand back up. See, He's gonna try to tell you what your stuff can or cannot be, but with Transfiguration, you're the one to say what kinda stuff your stuff is."

Albus didn't know whether to laugh or consider what Reggie just said as deep logic. That is, if he could understand what he was saying. But it seemed that Reggie was in some other paranoid dimension Albus hadn't heard of yet.

"So little dudes," he continued, "a little bit about Reggie. I don't really believe in stuff like tests or grades or anything like that, so as of this point, you all get an 'O' cause you're all 'o'wesome! See? The Man can't even tell me how to spell! Ha!"

"Wait," said Rosie, "you mean there won't be any tests or real grades or… or _anything?_" Reggie shook his head.

"Naw, that's not how I function," he said. "The whole test thing is too stressful, and I lead a mellow life. And you should, too."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I'm sensing a lot of tension from you, little woman," he said. "It looks like you need to relax a bit."

"I'm _fine_, thank you."

Reggie looked over his rose glasses. "You sure, lil' freedom fighter? You don't seem like it."

"I am. And would you please stop saying things like that?"

He scratched his head. "Like what, hippy chick?"

She groaned. "Never mind…"

He shrugged it off and turned to his desk.

"Ok now little dudes," he said, picking up his wand, a knobby thing that was crooked and actually had a little stem sticking out the side, "today we're gonna start off with some simple ones. First we're gonna learn how to turn trash into daises. So get out your wands."

"_At least he's teaching us __something_" Albus heard Rosie mumble.

Once they all got their wands, Reggie floated chocolate frog wrappers to all of the student desks.

"Here's how we're gonna do it," he drawled. He pointed his own wand to the candy wrapper on his desk. "_Ox Eye Asteraceae!_" The red packaging flipped up in the air and the plastic turned into a long, green stem with yellow petals unfurling at the end. He then picked it up and handed it to Rosie. "For you, little woman. Maybe you'll learn to like my class a little more."

She took the flower, a little embarrassed, but without protest. Nat nudged Albus with a playful little smile on his face.

"Ok dudes," he said, "everybody try it! If you can't say the spell, this'll help you." He pointed his wand to the black board and the words "_Ox Eye Asteraceae_" appeared in white chalk. The class started their attempts to change the crimson plastic into a yellow daisy. Or at least, _most _of the class was trying. Nat was too busy having fun with Rosie.

"Yeah, he's defiantly brilliant," he said.

"Oh be quiet," she snapped. She shook her wand in the air. "_Ox Eye Asteraceae_! _**Ox Eye Asteraceae**_!"

"Woah, woah!" said Reggie. "Easy there."

Rosie pouted, determined not to make eye-contact with the teacher.

"Listen little freedom fighter – "

"My name is Rosie."

Reggie looked a bit taken by her sharp tone, but he regained his smile. "Alright, Rosie. Listen, you have to loosen up, or you'll never get it."

"I'll get it; don't worry."

"Not if you're angry. This is a flower spell. You have to _feel_ it to get it."

"And what exactly would I have to '_feel_'?" she mocked. He sighed and bent down to her.

"You gotta feel peace. Right now you're too mad. It'll never work if you're mad. You're more likely to end up with a weed then a flower."

She looked at him. There was a pause, and Albus knew that she was considering his advice. Finally, she gently raised her wand and tapped the plastic.

"_Ox Eye Asteraceae…_"

The chocolate wrapper started twisting and turning until a yellow daisy sat on her desk.

"That's the way to do it!" Reggie said happily. "_Chaw!_"

She smiled a bit at him but still gave him a "you're absolutely insane" look.

After a while, Albus sort of got the spell right; his daisy was still shiny and red, and with orange petals that stuck out at an odd angle.

"If you don't get it the first time," said Reggie, walking around and observing the students' work, "don't sweat it. You'll get it soon enough, little dudes."

"I hope so," said Albus, picking up his demented wrapper.

"At least you got a shape," said Nat. "All mine did was change color."

At the end of class, Albus, Nat and Rosie packed up and turned to leave.

"Hang on a minute Rosie," said Reggie. They turned and then walked up to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

Reggie picked up the flower he gave her at the beginning and put it in her hand. "You almost forgot this. Look, you're a very talented and smart young woman. But you're only eleven." She looked at him. "You've got to learn to act like it."

With that, he dismissed them and they began to head up to their common room.

"So," said Albus, "how does it feel to be teacher's pet?"

"You should know, _prodigy_," she retorted. That shut Albus up instantly.

"You know," said Nat, "if I didn't know better, it's almost like he fancies you."

"Don't make me sick," she said. With that, she walked over to the window and threw his yellow daisy out the window.

So, what did you think of Reggie? And before you get all "OMG – pedophile!" let me say this: he doesn't really have the hots for Rosie, he's just trying to get her to act like a kid. Remember, leave those reviews!

T.


	7. Tales of the Seeker

'Ello! Ok, before I start this next chapter, let me just give a shout out to Moon Burst. I particularly enjoyed your review, and I hope I earn more like them!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**TALES OF THE SEEKER**

**A**lbus, James, Rosie, Nat and Victoire filled up the stone steps to the owlry. It had been two weeks since their first day at Hogwarts, and they were finishing off their second Friday by responding to Teddy's letter and then going by Hagrid's for tea. Nat had just decided to tag along.

"How come you get to hold it?" James pouted for the fifth time.

"Because I'm the oldest, and his girlfriend," Victoire replied.

James folded his arms and frowned under his freckles.

"I wonder how he's doing at _Weasly and Weasly_," Rosie thought out loud. "I hope he's not causing Uncle George any trouble."

"Knowing Uncle George," laughed Albus "he's probably encouraging him to be trouble."

"Sounds like my kinda guys," Nat remarked.

They continued up the steps, spiraling towards the sound of hooting and cooing. When they finally got to the owlry, Albus peered over all the bird heads to see if he could find one in particular. The owlry was a large room, filled with rows and rows of school and personal owls. On the grey floor lay large piles of droppings, and there were several windows that showcased the mountains in the distance.

"Strix?" he called.

A tawny owl flew off of his perch and landed on the window ceil near the five. Strix hooted happily as Albus stroked his head.

"It's great to see you too," he smiled.

"I don't see why we have to use _your_ stupid bird," James huffed.

"You said it yourself," Albus replied, "your owl's useless. And what's your problem, anyway?"

"Oh," said Rosie, "he's just in a tiff cause Professor Dooney thought he could produce a full blown Patronus Charm."

"I don't even know what a Patronus _is!_" he defended. "We're supposed to learn it in 5th year or something! Besides, that's not even it. I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow is all."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Nat.

"Quidditch tryouts," Albus replied. "He's been gitty all week."

"No I haven't!" he snapped. Rosie rolled his eyes.

Victoire handed Albus the letter, and he gave it to Strix. He took it in his beak gladly and took off out the window.

"So Al," said Nat, "this Teddy person, is he really a Metamorphmagus?"

"Down to his blood," said Albus. "He's always changing his appearance. But, he usually likes pink or purple hair tied back in a pony tail."

"Cool," said Nat. "Can he turn into animals, too?"

Albus' heart skipped a beat. He looked awkwardly around to the others, who were just as uncomfortable.

"No," Victoire said quickly. "That's an Animagus. Metamorphmagi can only fool around with human appearances. But every once and awhile he can pull off a pig snout."

He exhaled, silently thanking Victoire for the save. He had not expected that question, or he would have gotten ready for it with an answer like Vicky's.

It was no secret amongst the Potters or Weaslys that Teddy was a werewolf, but it was to everyone else, and the two families had agreed to keep it that way.

Werewolves have been looked down upon by most of wizarding kind for centuries. If word got out that Teddy was one of him, his whole life was likely to go down the drain. Thankfully, a tight lid had been successfully kept on it for eighteen years, and because of the potion Aunt Hermione was able to make each month, Teddy didn't even need to go into hiding every full moon; he could just walk around like the family dog, wagging his tail at everyone.

"Well," said Rosie, trying to move on from the touchy subject, "let's head on to Hagrid's, shall we?"

"Alright," said Nat, "I've been wanting to meet this Hagrid person, too. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, right? I think I saw him the night we came here."

"Right," said Albus. "Too bad we don't get that class until third year."

They walked back down the steps to the corridor, glad to get out of the smell of owl leavings.

"Well, you guys have fun for me," said Victoire. "Tell me about it later."

"Where are you going?" asked Rosie.

"Back to the house," she said. "Unlike you first and second years, I've got actual work to do." She smiled. "See you later."

So, Victoire went towards the stair case while the other four continued down the hallway. Just as they were heading towards the front door, Albus saw a platinum blonde leave the Great Hall.

"Laura!"

Laura turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi, guys!" she said. "Where are you heading?"

"Hagrid's," said Albus.

"Sounds like fun," she said happily. "I'll come with you!"

A little while later, the five of them made there way down to Hagrid's, lightly laughing and chatting. When they arrived, Hagrid greeted them with a huge grin.

"Well who do we 'ave here?" he smiled. "Come on in, the lot 'o ya! I just finished makin' the tea."

They stumbled up the large steps and into the little cabin. It was quite a tight fit, squeezing five preteens into such a cramped room already with the gigantic mass that was Hagrid. But, they managed it and seated themselves behind the creaky table. In the corner sat Fang, Hagrid's droopy eyed old blood hound, under all of the strange knickknacks that were hanging from the ceiling.

"So?" he said, pouring the tea. "'Ow was yer first two weeks at Hogwarts?"

"Great," said Albus, "until Dooney started asking if I could disarm yet every day I came to her class." Hagrid laughed roundelay.

"Ah," he said, "yeah. That's just Dooney's way o' lettin' you know that she appreciates yer dad."

"Well, maybe she appreciates him a little _too _much…"

He laughed again. "Oh!" he said, "I heard you were tryin out fer Quidditch there, James."

"Yeah," he said miserably, "don't remind me."

"What's this now?" said the big man. "You aint _nervous_, are ya?"

"Of course I am!" he said.

"Well why?" he asked. "Yer dad was great at it an' – "

"Yeah," he said heatedly, "I know, my dad's a genius and I'm expected to live up to him and follow in his footsteps."

There was a silence. James didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he had just made the room. Ether that, or he didn't care. Hagrid put his bowl-sized tea cup down and sighed.

"No body said tha', James," he said gently. "But nobody's denyin' the fact that yer parents were quite the players, either. Sure, yer dad was great, yer mum too. And yer uncles Ron, George, an' Fred, when he was livin'. But tha' doesn't mean you have to measure yerself up to 'em! Look, yer dad did a lot of things at eleven and twelve full grown wizards couldn't."

James toyed around with his rock-hard biscuit sitting on the table. "I guess that's true…"

"O' course it is! Now," he reached over and picked up a tray of cookies. "Who here wants to help me finish these beauties off?"

Albus took one, but only out of courtesy; when no one was looking, he tossed it on the ground. Luckily, no one heard the hollow "thud!" it made as it hit the ground.

Sorry this took me so long. And yeah, I got lazy near the end; that's why it's short.

T.


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for the longest time! And sorry my last chapter was kinda lame. Just setting up this one is all!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

**J**ames fiddled with the end of the school broom as Albus, Rosie, Victoire, Audrey and even Nat and Laura sat with him on the bench. He hadn't eaten anything that morning, despite Rosie's constant nagging. Albus was a bit glad; he knew that if his brother eats before something big, he's liable to get sick. However, Rosie must have shoved some kind of sustenance in his mouth, because his face was almost a pale shade of green, making his freckles the most visible feature on his face.

"You're gonna do great," said Albus, "I know it."

James said nothing, but instead devoted his focus to the splinter sticking out of the handle. Audrey put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Next?" called Madam Hooch. James' head snapped up, but a sandy blonde boy with a broom over his shoulder walked up instead. He seemed to be a fifth year or so, judging by how tall he was. James watched him walk up to the coach in stride. Hooch leaned over her clip board as he told her his house and position.

"See?" said Rosie, pointing to him. "He's got tons of confidence! Why don't you try being like that?"

James groaned and held his stomach, leaning forward. Audrey rubbed his back sympathetically. Albus watched as the boy lifted from the ground. As he did, the two judges that sat down below (Professors Flitwick and Longbottom) watched him rise.

"State your name, house, year, and position, please," Flitwick squawked.

"Griswold, Chester, Slytherin, fifth year, trying for Seeker," he said clearly.

Then, Madam Hooch also joined Griswold in the air and stuck out her wand. From it shot a speeding orb that whizzed by Griswold's head. Immediately, he chased after it. Albus followed him as he zipped around like a fly, chasing after the orb. They went all around the field, until Griswold came up with the orb in his raised hand.

"Time?" asked Madam Hooch. Longbottom looked at his watch.

"Seven minutes, twenty three seconds," he replied. "Excellent work, Mr. Griswold!"

The Slytherin grinned as he came down to Earth and handed Hooch the orb, which vaporized in her hand. The judges wrote on their clipboards.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice from behind them all.

Albus turned around to see Linda Quincy standing behind him, smile on her face.

"Linda!" he said quickly, standing up. "H-hi!" She giggled a little, making his stomach wriggle. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to say hello," she said sweetly. "James is trying out for Quidditch, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's a bit nervous though." Normally, Albus would have heard a "shut up" or "I am not", but he figured that James was too nervous to even hear him.

"Well, give him the best for me," she said, observing his condition.

"Sure."

"I should be off now," she said. "Scoripus would have a fit if he knew I was down here."

Albus' shoulders slumped. "Oh… right…" He looked off to the side. He almost forgot about that. What did she see in that jerk, anyway? She seemed to notice his reaction.

"Albus? Are you ok?"

He looked at her. She seemed to show genuine concern. It made him perk up just a bit.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

She looked at him more intently. Albus started to become uneasy.

"Well, um, Malfoy is probably wondering where you are…" She blinked.

"Albus… you don't think… that he and I are together, do you?"

His heart jumped into his throat. Was he really that transparent? Linda began to smile, as if to answer his question. She laughed.

"Oh, no! It's not like that at all! See, Scoripus is my cousin."

Albus' eyebrows slinked up into his bangs. "Your… your _cousin?_"

"Yeah. Sort of, anyway; it's kind of a big mess, my family."

He smiled. "I know the feeling." She laughed again, lifting Albus' spirits.

"See you later?"

"Defiantly!"

She gave a little smile and a wave, and left. Feeling completely light, Albus sat down, huge smile on his face.

"What did she want?" asked Rosie coldly.

"Uh… nothing… really…" he said, dazed.

"Ha!" said Nat. "My man Al's a player!" He pounded him on the back. Laura rolled her eyes. Rosie turned from James to Albus.

"You know I don't like her," she said firmly.

"Rosie, she's fine," he defended.

"No it's not," she said. "Albus, how did she know who James was?"

Albus stopped. He was so excited, he didn't notice, but Linda had called James by name.

"Well… I must have dropped his name or something…"

"No you didn't," she said. "I was there all the times you talked to her, which by the way, has not been very many."

"Well then maybe Malfoy told her. He did say his dad told him everything about us."

"But how would Malfoy know that James had Quidditch practice?"

Albus opened his mouth to retort, but none came. Instead, he sat against the wall and crossed his arms. Why did Rosie always have to rain on his parade? Although, he had to admit, it was a bit provoking. How could she have known about it? He racked his brains trying to remember a conversation where he happened to tell her, but none came.

"Next?"

"James, that's you," said Victoire.

James looked up and clutched his broom tightly. Hooch, Flitwick and Longbottom were all looking at him expectedly.

"Go on, James," said Albus. A few seconds later, James got up and took a few steps out. However, he turned immediately around.

"I don't think I can do this," he said, sweating. "My stomach really hurts."

"You'll be fine," said Albus. It wasn't like James to get cold feet.

"But what if I'm not?" he asked. "What if I make a total idiot of myself?"

"It's too late for that," said Rosie. James cringed as Audrey walked up to him.

"James," she said, taking his shoulder. "I know you're going to be great. I have total faith in you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Mr. Potter!" said Hooch. "Some time today would be nice!"

Slowly, James turned around and walked up to the coach. Albus along with the rest of them cheered as he walked out to the field. Hooch wrote something down on her clip board and then James shakily got onto his broom.

Albus had half a mind to think that James would have never made it off the ground, he was so nervous, but he was able to, and ended up floating a good ten feet off the ground. Flitwick asked for his information. James' lips moved, but Albus couldn't hear anything come out.

"You're going to have to speak up," said Longbottom, encouragingly.

"Potter, James, Gryffindor, second year, trying for Keeper," he said, voice cracking. Hooch nodded and James flew over to the three hoops and gripped his handle tightly. The coach then flew out in front of him and pointed her wand straight at him. Albus crossed his fingers tightly.

With a bang, a bigger orb then what she used to test the would be Seeker came out like a rocket, heading for the red head. And quicker then Albus could blink, James maneuvered his broom and smacked the Quaffle-orb back at her. She sent another, and he did the same thing to that one. As well as the next one, and the next one. He did not miss a single orb.

When he got down from the air, Albus and the rest came to greet him, cheering wildly.

"You did wonderfully!" said Audrey, hugging him.

"Way to go!" said Albus.

"Yeah," he said, relieved. "I guess I did do pretty good, didn't I?"

"Well," said Longbottom, "wonderful work! Of course, our choice wont officially be announced until Monday, but I believe we've made our decision."

He got up from his seat and came over to the small mob. He shook James' hand.

"Welcome to the team, James. You're the only one not to miss any of the targets sent by Madam Hooch. And, you're the last Gryffindor of the day."

A great clapping came from the group. James, completely red, looked like he could barely believe it, but grinned anyway.

Later that night, James seemed to get his swing back, bragging to anyone who would listen about how he was told personally about his position on the team. By the end of the weekend, Albus concluded that he liked him better when he was about to throw up.

Although, Albus knew why James was so excited. Not because he had made it, although that would excite anyone. No, that wasn't the reason. The reason was a secret one. One that he was sure he was the only one to notice. Perhaps Rosie and Vicky noticed it too, but they didn't voice it.

Keeper was Teddy's old position.

So? Does this one make up for my absence?

T.


End file.
